


Throne

by Raven_Wilde



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Wilde/pseuds/Raven_Wilde





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caryl (Kahika)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts), [Buggirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/gifts).




End file.
